undertale fan story
by EvilUnderTaleFan
Summary: (a quick thing before you read just saying this takes place after the events of the game i.e the pacifist route, huge spoilers ahead tread with care undertale fans plus this is a fan story this didn't really happen but what i think might happen after the game also flowey and asriel are different souls in this story)
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time they lived a placed where monsters and humans live together in harmony with each others, but one day the king of monsters was very at humans and started a war between them. After many years of fighting the humans won and pushed the monsters underground and they were sealed under mt. ebbitt for all eternity. Many humans entered mt. ebbitt but never came back until a young orphan named frisk enter the mountain and broke the seal on the monster imprisonment and they were free once again roam on the surface, many years pass but the king again was mad at humans for the way they were treated and wage war again against the humans and lose once again and were sealed underground under mt. ebbitt along with frisk. The monster were soon forgotten because once the barrier was back up everyone who saw the monster either forgot or thought they were going crazy and seeing things. This story is about two boys, Hunter and Mitch, who were dared to go up Mt. Ebbitt, which had a rumor going around that there was monster up there that will kill you if you go to the top of Mt. ebbitt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Ruins**

One summer afternoon hunter and his buddy mitch were going up Mt. Ebbitt because of a dare that they other so called friends made for them. Hunter and mitch not believing them went up anyway, pretending to fight these so called monsters with sticks and laughing when they beat this dare, not realising where we were going and tripped into a very deep hole and blacked out before they hit the ground. Hunter and mitch woke up on a bed of golden flowers not really caring and hunter said "dammit that hurt. But wait how are my bones not broken and how didn't i die? Wait where's mitch! Oh no ohhhh nooo where is-" hunter was cut of by mitch "behind you dude" "oh my god you're fine too?" hunter says "yeah but a bit dizzy". Hunter and mitch gets up and start to walk forward then get stopped by a talking flower "howdy! I'm flowey, flowey the flower!" the two friends look at each other like we are going crazy after the fall. "Um how do we get of here um… flowey?" hunter questioned "Okay i will take you to the exit but first let me tell how it works down here in the underground." he say's weirdly "see that at the bottom? That your LP your life points and if that reaches 0 you die and turn into dust. Ok now then that heart shaped object floating above you that is your soul try moving it around ok?" flowey says in a creepy voice as hunter and mitch both try to move their souls, it does start moving but very slowly "yea you did it! Ok right now your souls are weak you must get EXP to increase your LV which is LOVE the more love you have the stronger your soul gets, got it? Good now i'm going to share some free LV with you now just get the friendness pleites ok just run into them" hunter and mitch were confused, hunter didn't trust the talking flower so he dodge all of mine but mitch didn't! hunter saw his health going down to 1 and hunter got scared and so did mitch, flowey started to laugh at my friend saying he such an idiot then both of our souls were trapped inside a ring of so called friendliness pleating then a fireball comes out of nowhere and hits flowey across the room we were still so confused i help my friend up to see a goat on 2 legs and about 6 feet tall mitch and hunter jump to there feet then they hear a female voice come from the goat "oh what a terrible creature picking on such young children. I am toriel, caretaker of the ruins. What are your names young ones?" she said with a nice gentle voice "um i'm mitch and my friend hunter" he said "please follow me mitch and hunter" Toriel said "ok" mitch and hunter both say. After about an hour or so hunter was getting bored just following Toriel but mitch was off in his own place most likely daydreaming about Toriel. Then Toriel stops and says to hunter and mitch is to stay for here in the corridor for a bit she will be back and hands hunter and mitch phones to keep in touch with one another, hunter notices that a number is glitched out he decides it's a good idea to call the number then a weird voice is on the other end staying "if you are truly getting bored have some fun!….. BY KILLING THEM ALL!" she yells "um ok it will be a change from me and mitch sparing everyone and everything" Hunter says with power "good… do you want to know my name?" " yes" hunter says "Good My name is CHARA. And i will help you kill everyone!" Chara evilly says "Hey hunter you ok? You look pale?" says mitch confused " yeah yeah i'm fine don't worry about me" hunter says. Mitch notices a number and the label as frisk so mitch calls the number but when the phone rings nobody answers, mitch gets confused but dismissed it. Hunter and mitch move on from the room that toriel said to stay In because it was boring after an hour of waiting, in the next room they got into a fight with froggit. Mitch wanting to be good and he never liked fighting very much so he talked to the froggit and was about to spare it when… hunter heard a female voice in his head saying "you bored yet? Well didn't you want to have some fun? If you do so listen to me again KILL THEM ALL!" Chara said. So hunter wanting to have some fun walked up to the froggit and slash it with all of his might killing it in one blow, hunter turns around and looks at mitch who was shocked and said "wow that was fun! Thanks Chara for the helpful idea let's go again" "but dude that was not cool or fun why are you acting this way?" said mitch in concern, hunter stayed quiet. Finally they got up to a house insides the ruins after hunter killed everyone of the monsters behind them and mitch was so angry and scared of hunter so he stayed quiet trying to save the other monsters and hunter LV is 5 and mitch is still LV 1. They knock on the door hunter with the stick in hand was ready to kill anyone of the other side got a text from the glitched number saying "good job… but wait to kill the next monster, it's toriel, just trust me on this" hunter nodes and sends an ok, mitch pushes hunter out of the way so the monster could live but hunter said "don't worry my friend I'm now going to kill this monster I am going to spare her" "but wait how-" he was cut off by the door opening and toriel saying "oh hi children thank god you are safe when I went back to the corridor you weren't there I got worry and came home to see if you would end up here and here you are" hunter enters without saying anything thinking why Chara said not to kill toriel yet. Mitch started chatting up toriel calling her mom and flirting with her. Over a about a day hunter was walking around tori's house and saw a small skeleton with a blue sweater saying "hey kiddo, if you lay one hand on tori… YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME! Oh by the way i'm sans, sans the skeletons" "um ok wasn't planning on it" hunter said all confused, then sans just leaves when you down back around, mitch try to ask hunter why he was showing no mercy again hunter was all quiet and kept to himself, hunter got bored again and wanted to leave the ruins but toriel didn't let him then a text comes through from chara saying "let's do it, now is your chance kill toriel!" hunter texts back saying "ok but… what about sans? He said i'm going to have time if i hurt toriel?" a text comes back "don't worry about it….". Hunter tells toriel to come into the next room because he wanted to "talk" to her but was going to kill toriel instead, mitch was getting suspicious after toriel and hunter didn't come back after an hour then he hears a loud sound and he jumps trying to get into the room but back off when he hears hunter laughing, mitch runs back to the chair waiting for hunter and toriel but only hunter comes out and says "come on… let's go my friend…let's leave and see what else the underground has to offer.".


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Snowdin**

"Danm now i give that kid a bad time" sans said while he was trying to keep the tears back as he was following Hunter and Mitch. Hunter and mitch leave the huge doors to exit the ruins, when they leave a small chill enters both of their spines "how did it get so cold down here?" says mitch "whatever, doesn't matter" hunter says. They walk for about 30 seconds and come across a barrage that was been broken for a bit then they both hear a voice coming from behind them "hey is that anyway to greet a friend? Turn around and puter there" they both turn around to shake his hands and a whoopee cushion sound is heard and he says "Hi i'm sans, sans the skele-" but then gets cut of when he sees hunter's LV is 6 not 5 when he last saw him but mitch's LV is still 1 so he was fine with mitch but not with hunter, sans sighs and says "follow me you two" hunter and mitch both say ok and follow sans. "So what are your names?" sans says "i'm mitch and he's hunter" says mitch "i've meet him before and he knows who i am." says hunter angrily, sans left eye glows bright blue for 5 seconds but stops after that and says "yes i know who you are... but quick hide behind the bench" "why?" mitch says confused "just do it… for my bro." sans says "ok, ok" mitch says, both mitch and hunter ran to hide behind the bench that was off to the side. "Hey brother how's it going?" sans said "BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE ARE SUPPOSED BE WATCH FOR HUMANS TO BRING THEM TO ASGORE TO HELP THEM!" said an unknown person "it's ok bro, calm down i did see some humans closer to snowdin" sans says "WHAT HOW DID THEY GET PAST THE GREAT PAPYRUS" papyrus yells "don't know bro" sans says well shurging and winking "WELL KEEP BETTER WATCH SANS SO NO MORE HUMANS GET PAST" papyrus says "no prob bro" sans says, papyrus storms off tells sans he's a lazybone. Sans told mitch and hunter that's it's ok to come up now "finally we can get up" hunter said, now i can kill him hunter says in his head "hunter man don't be rude" mitch snaps at hunter "come on let's go to grillby's, i know a shortcut" sans says with a smile on his face, then mitch, hunter and sans teleport to a place called grillby's and they sit down and sans orders a bottle of ketsup, mitch and hunter looks at him weirdly but mitch doesn't really mind so he orders a hotdog but hunter just sits there and asks for some water but then mitch looks up and sees no one is there he turns to look at hunter and sans and sees sans getting slash across the chest but sans is wearing a red scarf like the one papyrus wears and he focus on the kid slashing sans and sees it's hunter with someone behind him whispering into his ear with a LV of 20 after killing sans with flowey and that person in front of him telling there one more monster they must turn to dust. Mitch is almost in tears watching this then mitch snaps back into real life when he looked over he saw hunter sitting there sipping some water and sans drinking ketsup, mitch was holding the hotdog then dropped it and wanted a word with sans in private, hunter doesn't notice them get up and leave, "sans i just something it freaked me out!" mitch starts to freak out "hey kiddo what did you see?" sans starts to worry " i saw you dying and after you died hunter started to talk with a girl and a flower named flowey!" mitch yelled, when mitch looks at sans face it was in shock and in relief "thanks kid, i know what is going to happen but… i need to watch and try to stop hunter but not getting in the way ok?" sans said which no concern "wait what?! You're not at all concerned about what's going to happen to you?!" mitch said loudly "just don't get in his way, ok? And kid don't worry about me i've had this same type of problem happen to me over and over again. And one more thing call the number with frisk's name ok she will help you." sans said "Ok but wait why do you want m-" mitch was stopped talking because sans was gone the next moment. After about a minute hunter notice sans and mitch were gone, wondering where they have gone he asks the fire who gave him the drink "hey yo? Fire dude did you see where sans and a other human went?" "um yeah they went that way but my name is gribby…" gribby said "ok thanks and now i know your name" hunter said in a somewhat creepy voice, but gribby didn't notice. Hunter start walking around trying to find both of them but then he saw sans just teleport well mitch looked away for a second, "wait so that's how he gets aroun-" "hey kiddo what's up? You spying on me and for friend?" sans appearing behind hunter and cuts him off "uhh i just got sans" hunter said from fear in his voice "just saying you should better leave my brother alone or you will get it and most of my friends will agree with me" sans said has his left eye glows bright blue "umm ok ok calm down sans i'm not going after your brother… because toriel was so much fun to kill you should have been there sans it would have been a lot funner if you saw you gf die right in front of you!" chara said! "Wait how did you know that i was dating toriel?! It doesn't matter anyway you will regret it brat" sans said angrily, before hunter could talk sans teleports for some strange reason and choosing not to fight hunter, mitch turns around and see's hunter and said "hunter have long have you been there?" "about 3 mins now" hunter replies "come on let's go find sans i heard he has a house around here." mitch said "ok mitch we will go with your idea" hunter agreeing like nothing has happened. They ask around snowdin to see where sans and papyrus live and they all said follow the puzzles so hunter and mitch went around looking for the puzzles that everyone said to follow but couldn't find any then battles and battles kept happening and hunter kept killing them but mitch try to save some and he saved maybe 1 or 2 and finally they found a house after all the fights and knocked on the door and papyrus came to the door and said "OH MY ASGORE! IT'S 2 MORE HUMAN'S! SANS COME AND LOOK!" "i know bro… i've seen both before... plus when you came to me earlier at my post they were hiding behind the bench" sans said with a fake smile "REALLY WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING" papyrus yelled "cause i want to see your reaction when they showed up here" sans said still with a fake smile on his face "WELL COME ON IN HUMANS WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GET COLD OUT THERE" papyrus said with a big smile "nah i'm good" said hunter "umm hunter why?" mitch said all confused hunter didn't say anything and left into the forest ahead. Mitch enters the skeletons home and papyrus goes into the kitchen and says "HUMAN I WILL MAKE YOU SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!" "just say you liked it ok?" sans says with a smile on his face back then the smile disappears and a straight face with no eye appears and he says "we better be careful someone is controlling your friend and watching us right now" "What how?!" mitch says loudly "shhh but her name is Chara and took over frisk, the human who saved us before and now is nowhere to be found" sans replied "oh ok i try to call a number on the contract with the name frisk but nobody answered but i can try again if you want?" mitch says with a frown on his face "ok try please" sans sighed, mitch pulled up his phone and went to the contacts and dialed frisk's number and someone answered and said "please stop calling me i have no reason to talk to anyone right now" and then they hung up, they tried again and left a message saying "umm hi frisk it's sans, i'm with a new human and they're nice but we have a problem, Chara is back and is taking over his friend we need you to talk to chara calm her down please…" "i hope they get the message" sans says well sighing "but anyway let's go get some of pap's spaghetti" "ok sans" mitch says. A little later hunter continues walking and killing everything in his way with a voice in the back of his head saying "wow what fun this is uh hunter what you havin no fun well too bad!" chara said "you were right chara this is fun and look at my LV it's at 13 and i have so much power here! On the surface i was lame but here…" hunter saying out loud "we are almost to our next two victims... there names are undye and alphys, undye loves fighting and alphys is a scientist and loves a thing called anime let's get them" Chara said "ok let's go" hunter said. Hunter arrives at doctor alphys lab and knocks then hears a voice saying "stay a-away f-f-from me you monster!" hunter tries to break down the door and is stopped by sans who somehow keeps stopping you and talks "hey kiddo you should stop what you are doing or consequences will happen and you might not like them…" "why should i listen to you sans give me one good reason to listen to you you have 8 seconds...8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…" hunter said "ok i one question for you… to you want to have a bad time?" sans said well his eye was glowing blue "yes and do you really want to fight me? I will win with the help of chara and flowey! There no st-" hunter was saying and going to slash sans in till alyphs cut them off and stopped the fight by opening the door tried to save sans by going in front of the blade and taking the hit for sans, "alyphs why did you do this?!" sans said well crying "go run don't fight him he is muc...h stron…..ger…..than cha….ra" as alyphs says well she is turning into dust "don't worry alyphs your death was not in vein" sans said "well then.. I didn't see that coming but doesn't matter you all are going to die!" hunter said, sans looks at hunter with no emotions at all and teleports away "well now i have access to the lab! hahahahaha!" hunter says while laughing evilly. Back to mitch, mitch saw sans teleport and say "i'm going to talk to alyphs about this whole problem we have and i need to get there fast before hunter gets there. Oh and alyphs is scientist" "ok sans just hurry" mitch replies, then as soon as he teleports mitch gets a call from frisk so he answers it "umm is this sans?" frisk says "no this is the first human sans was talking about" mitch replies to frisk "oh ok but still we need to stop chara she left my body and waited for a new human to come down to take over" frisk replies with a sed voice "okay first we need to know where hunter is… i can find him but he might kill me if i get to close"mitch said "first i need to see sans to tell him something, tell him to meet at tem village he knows where that is" frisk says "ok" mitch said and they hung up. After about 5 mins sans comes back with no emotions at all "hey sans! Hey wait are you ok?" mitch says "no we lose someone else…" sans says still with no emotions on his face "oh no, frisk called and they wanted to see you soon at the tem village don't know what that is but they said you knew what they meant by that." mitch said "come on quickly with me we have to go now!" sans said then they teleport back to sans' home where they left papyrus alone for a bit to spy and think of a plan to stop chara. When they get there hunter is slashing at papyrus but papyrus is dodging all of the attacks "bro get out of there!" sans yelling at papyrus. Papyrus turning to look at sans and doesn't hear hunter rushing at him with the blade in hand.


End file.
